Oils and liquid shortenings are often delivered in 5 gallon pails or 35 lb bulk containers (e.g., JIBs; Jug In a Box). The process of emptying these containers can be both cumbersome and physically demanding, making it difficult to dispense liquids from them in a controlled and safe manner. It is therefore desirable to provide an adequate dispenser for the various types of containers.
Furthermore, in order to allow delivery of liquids from a container to a receptacle, an appropriate spigot is usually mounted on the container opening. Many types of spigots exist for emptying containers filled with liquids. Some of these spigots are commercially available from DS Smith Plastic Limited (World Wide Dispensers USA). For example, one such spigot facilitates the smooth delivery of fluids from single opening vessels by allowing air to enter the vessel, through the tap body, as the liquid is dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,737, issued Oct. 26, 1982, describes a fluid dispenser for a bulk container for portable fluids and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,942, issued Aug. 17, 1976, describes a pouched oil dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,948, issued Jun. 19, 1973, describes a variable volume, predetermined-bulk liquid tilting dispenser.